Previous apparatus to make "microwave coffee" either use the percolation method (U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,443), or control the deposit of heated water onto the coffee grounds by a temperature sensitive valve (U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,957, U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,696 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,239). These valve controlled microwave coffee makers are adapted to open at a predetermined temperature when heated by the water retained in a reservoir. Upon opening of the valve, the entire quantity of water retained within the reservoir is deposited onto the coffee grounds.